


Rebound

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, for:mellamomuyloco, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellamomuyloco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/gifts).



Thirteen's so wasted that Amber's sudden appearance, carrying two lethal blue raspberry shots, seems more illusion than astonishing.

"Don't bother asking 'what are you doing in a gay bar like this'," Amber says. "Drink."

They do; Amber's tongue, running across her lips, is enticingly blue. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Watching your half-assed self-destruction."

The redirection's blatant, but it catches her off-guard. "You think I'm a _wimp_ about drinking?"

"Of course." Amber's voice lilts, certain of her diagnosis. "One blood test and you want to throw away everything you've got."

"You'd keep going in day after day even though you know Wilson is House's best friend?"

"Yes, and James would probably try to apologize to me--" She shakes her head, a sigh slipping out. "He does this pathetic hangdog look when he thinks the entire world's his fault..."

"That's it? You're over him?"

"I...no." Amber laughs, but it's brittle. "I'm here to _get_ over him."

"I've heard that before."

A spark of challenge lights Amber's eyes. "I know what I'm doing."

Thirteen must be amazingly drunk, because that sounded like an offer. "Oh," she says, and she looks Amber up and down. "Yeah. I guess I'm glad you're not bitter."


End file.
